Lavi will be Lavi
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Lenalee has a peculiar train of thoughts.


"Nee, Lavi…"

The young redheaded man named Lavi lifted his emerald gaze from the book he was currently reading and gave a smiling yet questioning glance at Lenalee Lee, the young host of the Dark Boots who was sitting beside him. "Hmmm?"

"Don't ever change your name."

"Eehhh?"

The young Chinese beauty giggled pleasantly at the Bookman successor's wide in puzzlement eye -the other one was covered by an eyepatch, a rather attractive trait for the girls who met him in her humble opinion. She raised a hand over her mouth, fingering lightly her rosy lips as if trying to conceal her grin. Lavi licked his lips unconsciously but fully aware of the reason that caused his reaction and darted his gaze away. "What are you saying, Lenalee?"

"I was just thinking that it suits you. You said that 'Lavi' is your 49th name but I think you should stick to it."

The young man smirked, still in bewilderment, and shut the book on his lap, stretching his long legs and placing them on the edge of the table. "Still, I don't seem to _quiiiite_ see what brought that up."

She grinned intelligently. "Lava."

"Huh?"

His instant frowning reply brought out of her yet another fit out laughter. He grinned boyishly, making her blush faintly, but still in confusion. It's not like he didn't take pleasure in making her laugh. Quite the opposite, actually. He loved to make her laugh. But he failed to see what she was getting at. "Lava…?" he repeated uncertainly. "You're comparing my name to molten rock expelled by a volcano or perhaps to a liquid at temperatures from 700 °C to 1,200 °C?"

Again she started laughing like a possessed. "You can think of it like that, yes." he arched a curious brow. "No! I-I mean, they sound the same, except for the last letter."

"I have a feeling you've got more to say." He saw her biting almost bashfully and uncertainly her lips and gave her his charming grin. "Spit it out, princess."

The pink of her cheeks grew in a crimson red. "Well, your hair is red and lava is red too!" to be honest, she had an irresistible urge to slap herself but managed to keep her hands on her lap.

"So you like my hair?" The grin widened in an almost wicked manner.

"That's not what I said, is it?" she tried to disguise her embarrassment.

"No. But you do like it, no?"

"Your stare is killing me! But yes, I do, satisfied?"

He smiled at her cuteness. "Extremely! I like yours too, y'know?"

"Thanks. But you'd better watch what you say when we're in HQ. My brother appears to have the ability of popping out of thin air whenever guys are around me." She advised and grinned at his sudden cautiousness and scanning the area alarmed.

He sighed relieved. "Coast's clear…" he returned his attention back on the young girl. "Still, you really think I should keep this name just because of that?"

"Sure! And if you think about it, your Innocent's seals have flaming powers!" she reminded him dramatically, getting a chuckle out of him at the way her dark violet eyes gleamed.

"True enough." He agreed laughingly. "So that's why I should keep this name?"

"Yeah… like I said it does suit you…"

He examined her, surprised to see her looking uncertain and sad all of a sudden. "Lenalee?"

"Besides, keeping that name… doesn't that mean that you'll continue being an Exorcist? That you'll stay here…?"

Lavi stared at her in great surprise, and it took him a good moment to get over that instant shock that had his heart pause beating for a little. Lenalee had an expression of regret. "Lavi, I'm sorry! It's not my place to be saying such things. Since you're the next Bo- ugh!" she was caught off guard as he surprisingly trapped her in his arms, pressing her hard against his well-sculpted chest.

"Why do you always have to say such things in such a cute manner, silly girl?" he said in a low voice despite the fact that they were the only ones occupying the Order's library. He already wished that the time, when the old panda would ask them to leave the Order, would never come but why did she have to make things harder than they already were?

She hugged him back as soft droplets fell on the back of his throat. "I'm sorry. I just really don't want you to leave us."

"I don't want that either."

For the first time, he spoke out loud the thoughts that had been toying with his head for such a long time.

"That's good… Lavi. I'm glad."

He chuckled almost bitterly. How was it possible that a girl could bring out the best of him effortlessly and without having any consience on the matter? "Yeah. Me too, Lenalee."

They remained like that for a good moment before he decided to break that awkwardly comfortable silence. He raised a hand to her face and gently wiped away the crystalised tears on her cheeks. No, that wasn't right. He was supposed to make her laugh, not cry.

"Oh, one question though. Could you possibly mean that I'm also hot as lava?"

"Lavi…."

It's possible that he actually had taken a liking in that name. The way the little word always left her lips in a different and cutely unique manner was the best part.

"What?" he practically exclaimed at her unreadble expression. "Come on, Lenalee, why are you staring at me like that? Oh, I know, it's because I'm _hotter_ _than_ _lava_, right? Wai- Lena-chan! Where are you-? No! Don't go to Komui! He'll keelhaul me! Wait! Lenalee!"

She stopped before reaching out for the doorknob and broke out in joyous giggles. He gave her a questionning look. "Well, Lavi will be Lavi."

He grinned. "That's right, princess. Lavi will be Lavi."

Yup, it was final. He liked that name.

**_Author's Note: Well, if you've read this far, congrats because I think this one-shot is an epic fail XD it's my first -Man fic and it's the definition of the word 'pointless'.**_ Oh, and for the record, it's not like I'm a great supporter of LavixLena couple, it's just that I adore Lavi XD Am I the only who thinks he should hook up with someone pretty (even if that someone can't be me? XD) ANYWAY! _** If you take the time to review, whether it's a good or bad comment, I'll be extremely happy!_**


End file.
